sphaerafandomcom-20200213-history
Faynir
Faynir, also known as Fén ba Ír, or Fén Ír is a confederation of six kingdom located on the center peninsula of Sphaera's west coast. The mainland territory is surrounded on three sides by water, with the eastern boundary bordering the Toryl Republic and the colonies across the water pushing into the lands of the Northern Tribes. Once claiming a larger portion of land, past conflicts pushed back the boundaries of the Fén until only the rocky highlands surrounded by the ocean was within their control. The Fén maintain an active martial lifestyle and frequently raid neighboring kingdoms via the sea or from over the mountains in the east. Fén ír is ruled by a high king selected by the kings and priests of what was originally five kingdoms. Conflict in the previously dominant kingdom of Genibhír caused a split and the creation of a sixth kingdom, Gefínír. Etymology Fén Ír translates as "Land of the Fén". Fén itself is believed to be related to "Fire" (Férén), in which case it is a reference to the Iron working tribes who crossed over from Galyr. There is the competing theory, that it may be derived later using the word "Férél" (Soul) as a basis as a reference to their own mythology. However, this is believed to be a concidence, owing to the fact that Soul is derived from Fire and Life (Férén-Dél). Geography The eastern border of the land known as Faynir is a rocky highland separating their peninsula from the continent before declining into level plains and eventually the ocean. Faynir can be divided into several regions by the four large rivers that run across it from the mountains to the ocean; the South River - Ditér (Ditayr), Central River- Bégénem (Baygaenem), Great River- Letún (Letoun), and North River- Gefín (Gefien). Overall temperate climate, the area on the other side of the mountains is arid, though the soil near the rivers is fertile. History Pre-History The Galavic tribes were a buldgeoning federation of tribes began migrating west. Having been the first in the West to develop iron, they began migrating over the Fayn highlands. This led to a period of conquest and cultural exchange between the natives and Galavic emmigrants, which ultimately concluded with Galavic power firmly secured, and their dialect of Galavic firmly established as the dominant trading language and defacto language, particularly in the south. The pre-Galavic native peoples, then mostly related to Kerg, were pushed North and forced to adapt from their way of life in order to survive. Most remained dependant on Galavic trading and paid homage to Galavic Tribal Chiefs. Following this was the gradual process of Galavisation of Faynir which came mostly through the need for trade and learning of the metallurgy brought by the Galavic peoples. It is impossible to precisely date this, but it was certainly completed prior to the creation the Highland Stone Lettering system, approximately 1000-750 HMY. Nilíra ba Célán "Cealana" also known as "Célán" in modern Fayn, would best be translated as "Stone Writting" or "Runic Alphabet" in English were developed in the Fayn highlands in the early period, apparently independantly of most other alphabets. Traditionally attributed to the seer Garulla, early Inscriptions mark out the borders of petty chiefdoms and the resting places of rulers and people of particular import. The system spread quickly through Galavic speaking areas and soon developed many alternate modes but remained most popular in the Highlands. The spread of these lettering systems shows many things; their swift spread throughout Faynir demonstrates that Galavic was spoken throughout the region, the alteration of modes and inscriptions also show the early development of a Fayn dialect independant of the dominant Galav dialect then spoken in modern Galyr and Loeryr. Nílira however was a more intermixed area with neither dialect wholly dominant. Mythology, supported by inscriptions, presents the image of a loose sense of political unity over Faynir even at this early period under the Cimeanabh class who seemed to have a particular reverence for Faluta even in this early period. Llútaliléna Amongst the first recorded tales of the Fayn is by a Huon geographer who speaks of a civil war two generations before his time which would date it at approximately 950 BSC (Before So'raan Current). By this time, numerous Fayn Kingdoms according to this geography have been established. According to the story, a petty Chieftan had risen to power and adopted the name Llútaliléna to the records as Luutalilaenos, claiming to be a descendant of Félúta and rightful ruler of Faynir. Together with six other chieftans, he combatted the remaining nine who supported the Címénabh led confederacy. Ultimately, he triumphed and is recognized as the first High King. Furthering the drive there after, he pushed into Galyr and as far as the modern borders of Huon where he was repelled at a heavy cost, requiring a confederation of northern So'raan tribes. In the final battle between his people and the So'raan tribes, it is recorded that he sent a messange requesting the swords and mantles of their Kings in submission. The Kings are said to have replied dismissively, saying, "Let him come and take them." Llútalinéna arrived within half of a moon, with all of his forces and proclaimed before their village; "Cé wok" as "Xae vok" or "I have come." Although his forces ultimately prevailed in a narrow victory, Llútalinéna was slain and the Mek'ras king survived. Without their ruler or a clear heir, the Fayn forces retreated, though they managed to claim some of the regelia of the Mek'ras king and his banner. His Children and the rival Kings turned to the Cíména to pronounce a new King, but without Llútalinéna, the Greater Fayn Kingdom collapsed. His efforts did however secured new powers for the Fayn Kings, created a new sense of political unity amongst the Fayn and secure the Highlands as Fayn territory. Early Contact with So'raan and Toryr Faynir remained divided afterwards, with Níl Cúdín dissolving quickly into a political formality which often remained the title of a dead chieftan for decades after dead and was typically only awarded after great feats in politics or combat as an honour title of respect more than representing any political power. So'raan traders were welcomed and participated in prosperous trade with the Fayn, particularly with the Lúran Thobh and Southern Islands as well as along the Ditayr. Fayn kings and chieftans continued with raiding exursions against Pyrrityl and Kerg tribes in the North and South, with some evidence showing raiders and traders reaching as far as Dussarit and the Northern Clans. Fayn were amongst the most violent however against So'raan settlers and proved a menace to many of their settlements, usually taking advantage of politically isolated villages as being rich in finely crafted goods and precious metals. Conquest of Galyr As Toryl rose to power, the Fayn raiders came to have more and more difficulty striking the once vulnerable coastline of the Pyrrityl penisula. As Huon settlements along this coast began to ally themselves with the Toryl, the Fayn kings came to find themselves openly opposed to the new Empire. When the Toryl conquered Loeryr, both the Galaer and Fayn forged an coalition against the Toryl. Pretext for war was soon found in a conflict between a loose Galaer ally of Toryl and his rival chieftan, around whom the rest of Galaer rallied. The most of the Faynic Kingdoms soon rallied to the side of the Galaer who were lead by Bearfarringa. The Galyl Campaign took Ten Years but ultimately ended with the defeat of the Galaer leader Bakaer and the subjugation or disbandment of the last Galaer kingdoms. During this time, Fayn mercenaries and exiles who fought with the Toryl became prized as berzerkers and soldiers who used could put their experience of combat against the Galaer to good use. Nilíra meanwhile was heavily influenced the influx of Galaer refugees. Which further influenced and slowed the Fayn influence on their already somewhat conservative dialect. Attempts to invade further into Faynir were repelled both in the Highlands and by sea. The title of High King during this time rose to be a critical political position in order to command the recognition of Toryr and the organization of the nation against the threat that had been levied against them. Because of this, most recognize the defeat of fall of Galaer as co-inciding with the foundation of modern Faynir. Government The Fén are in theory a realm ruled by a high king, but profound cultural division and long time political boundaries make it more practically a group of six kingdoms that will typically unite in the face of a serious threat. On the death of a chief, the freemen of the city elect the next ruler from among the chief's nearest of kin (adoption, fostering and blood brotherhood qualifies a person for this position). The chieftains gather to form a council to perform a similar election upon the death of a king. And finally the kings and highest ranked priests form a council which selects a high king. Patronage is central to the Fén; a chief and king is seen not as a divine ruler but rather someone commissioned by subjects to rule. And so poets, traders, smiths and essentially everything outside of farmers are either commissioned by the ruler on behalf of the people or else by the town itself. Kingdoms Faynir is divided into six kingdoms which, along with their capitals, are as follows: * Génibhír (Geniveir): Génibhír * Nílíra (Neileira): Gilígém (Giliegaem)/Cúnímul (Couneimul) * Metíra (Meteira): Donilán: (Donilahn) * Lúran Thóbh (Louran Hove): Neghír (Negeir) * Lúranilabh (Louranilav): Pélénar (Paylaenar) * Gefíníra (Gefeaneir): Bémedhílan (Bémedhílan) Economy The economy of Faynir is largely insular and rural compared with the Toryl, however Géníbhír and Nílíra both participate rather actively in trade. The farming economy of the Fayn is especially rich in the Midlands (Metíra) which also breeds warhorses that are much sought after throughout Faynir. The farming economy is largely build around grains and bread with some fruits and vegetables. Sheep and Cows are the most commonly domesticated animal and provide both clothing and food. For interational trade, Nílíra has valuable raw metals and highly skilled smiths and are renouned both for weaponry and general metalware, these are often traded with vassals in more fertile lower lands for grains and other foods. Génibhír is known more as a centre of trade, culture and education which might rival many large Toryl cities, they are reknowned as a home of free thinkers and skilled merchants and craftsman who are able to put to good use raw materials from as far as Meiya. These has also had an effect on their smaller southern counter parts, Lúran Thóbh and Lúranilabh, who hold similar trade practices to their respective cousins further north. The Northern lands depend very heavily on a raider's economy and are closely related to the scattered Northern Colonies that have arisen, these colonies in turn provide them with trade goods which were previously difficult to acquire and servants from both Kergen and various northern nomadic groups. Military Most Fén fight on foot, primarily using swords and long shields and occasionally javelins and glaives in the Highlands. The Southern Ports are known for their practiced Archers but else where, Archers tend to be local hunters assembled by levy. Horsemen are rare throughout, usually found as mercenaries serving auxiliary roles Genibhír ranks or as scouts in the flatland, if at all. Chain mail exists but is largely a status symbol, leather and hide armor is common. Some choose to fight in little or no armor as a proof of bravery. However, those residing on the coast, both in the North and South are master navigators and sailors, specializing in hit and run combat in thick hulled coastal galleys, making a naval invasion of Fén exceedingly difficult. Typically, Fén forces fight war on a small scale with occasional raiding parties. Northern Coasts often launch raiding parties on the more prosperous south and other nations, achieved a level of infamy throughout their half of the continent. Mountain raiders are well known on either side of the range and much feared. More serious wars are rare, but when threatened by a foreign power on a scale larger than raiding, most Kings will unite under the High King to repel the threat. Men are volunteer among their selective villages to serve with their chief, who in turn fulfills the oath he took upon the election of his King. Infrastructure Varies rather wildly depending on region, though largely stone or wooden long houses which hold entire families. Guests and tourists are often taken on as guests of a particular house. As some of these cities grew in size economically and defence became necessary, Stone became a more common ressource both on external walls and on buildings in order to lessen the damage caused by fires and raiders, though residential areas which are build out of wood still often exist just outside these larger towns. There are some dirt roads, though just as often, particularly in disputed areas and in Métíra and Géfiníra paths are unmarked and recalled from experience and learnt from merchants. Roads are sometimes condemned as simply attracting bandits and making it lucrative as a full time employ where the old paths are still unwieldy enough to make only a few spots appealing to bandits. In Nílíra, large stone strongholds have been hewed, in particular are Gilígém and Peníl These strongholds are thought near inpenetrable even by advanced Toryl weaponry, allowing even a relatively small force to hold out for months against a much larger siege. In previous conflicts, they proved instrumental in enforcing Nílíra's independance both within Faynir and externally. Culture Language Fén has three major dialects; Highland, Southern and Common. Highland is most closely related to old Fén and with suffixes to mark nouns, verbs and adjectives/adverbs that the other dialects have dropped. It has a unique runic alphabet. Southern is highly syncretic and prone to neologisms. Family Historically polygamy was common but this practice as mostly died out. Names and power are largely patrimonial with a handful of exceptions based on proven competence and merit. However women are seen as responsible for managing the affairs of state and trade while men are at war and are encouraged to be outspoken and give their opinions. Women are typically expected to help with harvest, preparation of food and maintenance of house and state while the men are gone, while men maintain house and state when present and further it is considered their duty to help in clearing of fields, construction of houses and warfare. Children are often raised by foster parents in order both to cement bonds between families in a community (or alliances between chiefs and kings) and as a means to develop more diverse skill sets. Typically they are raised by members of the same class and profession. Children born out of wedlock are seen as the responsibility of the two who begat them. Religion The Fén believe in four primary gods corresponding to the elements with a great number children and kin. Individuals among these kin may be seen as protectors of certain locations and dedications to specific gods are not uncommon, areas tend to view different gods with more reverence. However generally the Fire God, Férun, is the mostly highly exalted with the other three elemental gods following shortly after in varying orders. Man it is said are creations of the Fire God and forged with the most perfect balance of elements. The arrival of new pantheons in Genibhír however has been met with more mixed reactions, some seeking to blend the new traditions in, others rejecting them outright. Fén stories are told and passed down by a priestly class. Typically in the form of a poetic epic or song concerning the whole life of a hero, first over throwing a ruler against seemingly impossible odds before being brought low themselves. With gods, this is often somewhat comic creation stories, while with humans, it is more often tragic. Guile heroes are particularly revered. Fén typically cremate their dead with their most prized possessions. The bones and parts which do not burn are buried in familial mounds, particularly notable persons may be honored by the creation of a new mound specifically for their branch of the family. Over time in particularly large families, these mounds become rather like catacombs. It is thought the soul is intertwined with the perceptive organs which while in life is favorable, once the body ceases to function, it must escape in the form of smoke. There is special emphasis upon the eyes, thus care is given to assuring their cremation. It is considered a cruel fate for a body to be left to rot, and crueler still to be left to scavengers. It is thought that these souls become fractured and damaged and are the source of many ills. A westward blowing wind is considered good fortune at a funeral, as is the sight of a fox who are considered psychopomps or at least a closely related symbol of their presence. A sudden eastward wind is considered a dark omen that implies the dead spirit will be lost and forced to wander among the Fén for many coming years, until a fox guides him west. Those with damaged eyes are seen as eerie and possibly sharing a connection with the spirit world. Similarly, Foxes are seen as psychopomps; they are seen as a good omen when someone close has died recently and an evil one when everyone is healthy. A blind fox is often referenced in story and is a symbol of a troubled and lost soul who leads others astray. Music Fén instruments are the tin pipes, drums and harps, usually these are small and easily carried. Fén music is often in a tragic ballad form, telling the story of a doomed hero, or religious ballads which recount myths. Fén poetry and music relies heavily on alliteration, repetition and the concept of a story within a story. Clothing Traditionally, Fén men and women alike wear ankle length skirts, usually mono-colored, brown, blue or green depending on what can be found. Wealthier Midlanders sometimes wear shorter skirts to make horse riding an easier affair, a fashion adopted by most who own horses of their own. Gold and silver neckbraces and bracelets are traditionally status symbols among richer families and nobility. Poorer families may have tin or copper bracelets. Demographics Fén Fén average around 162 cm (5’4’’) for women and 178 cm (5’11’’) for men. Fén of the coast have light brown hair while the highlanders have red heads in much greater number. Eyes are typically blue or occasionally green. Facial structure is usually fairly pronounced, they are often remarked as having a strong jaw line. Highlanders stereotypically have a great deal of body hair, though this is more stereotype than reality. Hair is seen as a mark of age and nobility, while some Kings may prefer to keep short hair and a clean jaw, most grow theirs long. Servants are not permitted to grow any facial hair and men and women alike are expected to keep their hair above the neck. A large beard on a Freeman is seen as pretentious, and generally hair is kept around the shoulders with both free men and women who hold no title. Coastal towns prefer to stay clean shaven, while a clan leader among the Highlanders will have a noticeable beard and often wild long hair that may be kept in braids if it is particularly unwieldy. Category:Nation Category:Location Category:Faynir